Dawnfeather's Story
by Golden Iron
Summary: This is Dawnfeather's Story, From when she was a kit, all the way to a warrior. Dawnfeather is my OC, NOT FROM GOOSEFEATHER'S CURSE. In Progress! (Rated T just in case) Thank You to everyone who reviewed, and to me who was the 1st person to review lol.
1. Alliances And Prolouge

**Hi, I am Dawnfeather of Thunderclan! Oh, but call be Dawn. This is my first story. Please forgive me if it's uh... too short, and just meh. Anyways, on to the alliances (Is that how U spell it?) and the prologue! :** )

 **Alligences(Idk how to spell it! Sorry!):**

 **ICECLAN**

 **Leader: Hawkstar~grey tom with black stripes and green eyes**

 **Deputy: Willowflight~grey she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Medicine cat: Littlefeather~White she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Featherpaw~Orangish she-cat with black eyes**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **Stonewhisker~Brown Tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes**

 **Blackberry~Black Tom with green eyes (ALOT like Hollyleaf. Except a tom.)**

 **Whiteshadow: White Tom with green eyes, father to Snowykit and Dawnkit**

 **Berrytail~light ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes**

 **Twilightshade~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a black ear**

 **Moonwing~Black she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail**

 **Darkmoon~Grey tom with amber eyes, father to Leafkit, Airkit and Fernkit**

 **Oakwing~Red tom with blue eyes**

 **Flowertail~white she cat with amber eyes**

 **Pineclaw~Brown tom with black eyes**

 **Tinyear~Blue shecat with blue eyes**

 **Grasstail~Brown she-cat with orange eyes**

 **Stormfern~Dark grey tom with amber eyes**

 **Leafheart~Brown tabby she cat with green eyes**

 **APPRENTICES AND THEIR MENTORS:**  
 **Featherpaw, Mentor is Littlefeather**

 **Orangepaw(Grey tom), Mentor is Oakwing**

 **Petalpaw(Grey she-cat) Mentor is Twilightshade**

 **Sunnypaw(ginger she cat) Mentor is Grasstail**

 **QUEENS:**

 **Duskfur, Ginger she-cat with green eyes Mother to Dawnkit and Snowykit**

 **Fallenfeather, Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes, mother to Airkit, Leafkit and Fernkit**

 **KITS:**

 **Dawnkit~Ginger tabby kit, whose pelt shines like Dawn, has green eyes**

 **Snowykit~White she-kit with green eyes**

 **Airkit~Light grey tomkit with blue eyes**

 **Leafkit~Tabby she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Fernkit~Black shekit with amber eyes**

 **(So if you wonder why there are so less cats its because of a (SPOILER ALERT) Battle.)**

Prologue"Duskfur?" Dawnkit asked scared."What?" Duskfur snapped. She was listening to Petalkit's and Featherkit's Apprentice ceremony."...Petalpaw. Your mentor will be..." Hawkstar was saying"Why do you hate me..?" The little ginger kit asked."Look, lets talk later." She growled."O..Okay.." Dawnkit said backing away, Duskfur started listening to Hawkstar again.

"We are low on warriors, I don't see why Thunderclan trekked up all this way just to battle us! We live on a mountain, for starclan's sake! We didn't do anything to them, we're too far away." A cat called from the crowd. It was Darkmoon.  
Cats murmured agreement.

"Thunderclan was always weak. Taking in _kittypets!"_ Grasstail snarled."Maybe they already know that and show they're not by attacking us!"

Cats nodded.

"Or maybe they think Iceclan isn't a clan! After all, it was founded only _24_ moons ago!" A cat spat, Duskfur realized it was Leafheart. "Maybe they think it should be destroyed! We have to be prepared for more battles!"

Flowertail padded up to her sister and meowed "Right!" Her eyes were full of hatred.

"It could be any reason. Flowertail and Leafheart are right! We have to be prepared!" Hawkstar yowled.

 **How'd ya guys like it? REVEIW!**

 **Here is a question, more like a riddle though.**

 **Who was Brindleface's son's, killer's mother's sister's mate's father's mother?**

 **:) May Starclan light your path!**

 **~Dawnfeather~**


	2. Chapter 1: Thunderclan

**So guys, I'm making the 1st chapter, only for now. I have 0 reviews, except for mine. lol I will only add chapter 2 if you guys review!A** **Nice review, and mean review anything! Just please review! Anyways on to chapter 1! This'll be longer!**

"Duskfur," Dawnkit asked me after the meeting was over.

"What Dawnkit?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me?" Dawnkit asked me.I looked at Dawnkit. Then remembered everything I did. 'I didn't treat her equally...' I thought.

"Dawnkit, I'm so sorry! I never knew I hurt you!" I said to my kit.

"It's okay, Duskfur!" Dawnkit said happily. "I'm so happy you love me!"

I looked at Dawnkit, who was padding happily to the nursery. 'I was horrible to her...' I thought.

 **TIMESKIP**

'My mother loves me. My mother loves me...' The thoughts were repeating in my head. Snowykit padded to me, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Want to play Mossball?" My sister squeaked.

"Sure!" I said, getting a some moss, and shaping it into a ball. "Catch!" I threw the ball at Snowykit, who caught it with her claw.

"That was easy Dawnkit! Try catching this!" Snowykit said, as she threw the ball of moss at me.

I was so close until Snowykit yowled "Dawnkit The cliff!"

It was too late. I fell of the cliff. The world went black.

 **Timeskip!**

I groaned as I sat up. As I tried to stand up, a shard pain in my leg made me yowl.  
"Who is she?" I heard a voice.

" Smells like Iceclan.." Another voice meowed.

"Lets chase her off!" the first cat meowed

"Thornclaw! It's a kit! And It's hurt! How can you be so dumb!" The second one meowed

'Thornclaw.. Thornclaw..' I thought 'A clan name.'

"...From Iceclan!" The cat who was named Thornclaw growled

"Thornclaw lets take her to Firestar." A 3rd cat said

'Firestar... Thunderclan!' I thought.

 **Timeskip**

"Cloudtail? Brightheart? Thornclaw?" What have you got there?" A cat with a flame colored pelt asked.

Dawnkit knew from the stories that this was Firestar, leader of Thunderclan.

"A kit, from Iceclan!" A white pelted tom said.

"Annnnd it's hurt" A shecat added, supposedly Brightheart.

"Brambleclaw organize a patrol to check the area where this kit was found, take cloudtail on it!" Firestar said "Brightheart take the kit to Jayfeather."

 **Time skip**

"Brightheart?" A Grey tabby tom asked the she cat holding me. The cat sniffed. "Who's with you? Smells like Iceclan."

"It is Iceclan, It's a kit, and it's hurt." Brightheart said.

"Oh." The cat meowed. "Where's the problem?" The Grey cat asked.

Dawnkit was confused. Then it hit her, the cat was blind. "It..Uh..My leg hurts."

The cat gave her a herb, "eat this."

She ate the herb, soon falling into a deep sleep.

 **The end of the chapter! wow this was loooong!**

 **So Please Please review! If you're a guest or not, I just need 5 reviewers otherwise, it just feels like, you wrote for nothing.**

 **Wow, It was 123 words including this! Nice!**

 _ **~Dawn**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sneaking out

**I'm not gonna wait for reviews anymore. :)**

 **So just review whenever.**

"Dawnkit! The Cliff!" I screamed. It was too late. Dawnkit fell off the cliff.

"Dawnkit! No!" I yowled. "Duskfur!"

"Snowykit? Huh What?" My mother came up to where I was standing.

"Dawnkit...Cliff...Fell off!" I screamed.

"Starclan, Why!?" Duskfur yowled to the sky.

"Hawkstar" I said to the leader who was emerging from his den.

"Hawkstar, come into your den, Please." Duskfur said, trying to be calm.

I don't blame her, losing a kit. And I lost my sister... My only sister.

 **Timeskip:**

By the time I woke up, almost all the pain was gone. As I sat up I saw I was not in the medicine den. I saw two other kits, maybe this was the nursery!

I sighed. They were asleep.

 **Timeskip:**

Dawnkit waited until they woke up, when they did she padded over to them.

"Uh Hi." She said to them.

"Umm Who are you? Are you a tresspasser? You smell like snow." The grey tabby kit asked.

"Ooh We could fight you off!" The grey one added  
"I..I'm from Iceclan.." Dawnkit said.

"So you are a tresspasser?" The tabby kit asked.

"Maybe... The grey cat in the medicine cat den healed me." Dawnkit said

"Oh. My name's Ivykit." The grey tabby kit said.

"And I'm Dovekit." The grey kit said. "Who are you?"

"D..Dawnki..kit." Dawnkit said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Ivykit asked. "I can't hear you."

"She said Dawnkit!" Dovekit said. "Can't you hear?" She added jokingly, nudging her sister.

"No. I guess not." Ivykit replied giggling.

"So.. do you have any siblings?" Dovekit asked.

"Yeah Snowykit." Dawnkit said.

"Snowkit? Or Snowykit?" Ivykit asked

"Snowykit." Dawnkit said again.

"I'm bored." Ivykit said. "Blossompaw, Briarpaw and Bumblepaw became apprentices a few days ago!"

"Let's sneak out." Dawnkit whispered.

"Sn..sneak out?" They said a little afraid.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Dawnkit teased.

"No!" Ivykit whispered, yelled.

Dovekit whispered, "No way! Let's go!"

 **Timeskip**

"Phew! It's cold!" Ivykit said, shivering a bit.

"Yeah! Aren't you _frozen_ by now?" Dovekit asked Dawnkit.

"Uh No! It's not that cold!" Dawnkit said. The cold winds were ruffling her fur, but they didn't bother her.

"Lets just go back."

"Nah! Follow me!" Dawnkit said sniffing a trail to the cliff.

 **Timeskip!** ** _So many huh? Sorry!_**

"Here we are!" Dawnkit said.

"Eh? This is a mountain." Ivykit said.

"No! This is the bottom of the moutain of Iceclan!" Dawnkit said.

"Oh."

"That's what I wanted to show you, Let's go back."

Dovekit sniffed, then her eyes widened in surprise. "Fox!" She screamed.

The Fox appeared out of the bushes. Dawnkit padded a little closer to it.

"Dawnkit! What are you doing?"

"Fighting." She growled back, taking another step forward.

The fox looked at the kit, snickering. Boy, was it wrong!

The kit pounced on the fox and clawed it's ear.

The fox jumped back in pain and surprise but Dawnkit just clawed it's other ear.

The fox shaked the kit off and ran into bushes.

Dawnkit's face was bleeding and her paw had a thorn in it from the fall.

"Dawnkit!" Dovekit yowled. "Come on Ivykit, help me get her to camp!"

 **Timeskip again!** _**sorry!**_

As they reached the entrance, yowlings came from the cats:

"Where were you?"

"What happened"

"Must have been the kit's idea to sneak out."

"Just help her!"

 **The end of chapter 2! It is much shorter. Ahh whatever. I'm going to start a misery story, read it pleasee!**

 **~Dawn**


	4. Chapter 3: An Apprentice

**Thanks to Ivyleap of Skyclan and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Ivyleap of Skyclan: Thanks! And It's A Great Story! And Yep Leopardfoot's Correct!**

 **Guest: Nope, The answer was Leopardfoot! Good Try though, Who's Meadowslip?**

 **And To Chapter 3! R &R!**

"So what happened?" The grey tabby asked.

"A Fox.." Dawnkit said.

"Why did you sneak out?" He asked, applying cobwebs to her wounds.

"Uh..." Dawnkit started. "To show Dovekit and Ivykit the bottom of Iceclan territory..."

"So then a fox came?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I clawed both it's ears!" Dawnkit meowed.

"YOU clawed both it's ears?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Ask Dovekit and Ivykit! Oh and what's your name?" She asked.

"Jayfeather."

 **Timeskip (ooh Jayfeather)**

Jayfeather's POV

The kit padded out of the medicine den.

Jayfeather sniffed a trail to the nursery. He could smell Whitewing.

"Whitewing? Can I check if Ivykit and Dovekit have any wounds?" He lied.

"Sure." Whitewing said.

 **At the medicine den...**

 **"** We're fine!" Dovekit was saying.

"I know that." Jayfeather snapped

"Then why are you gonna check us for wounds?" Ivykit asked.

"I'm Not!" Jayfeather hissed. "What happened while you snuck out, I need you to tell me everything."

"Huh? Okay.." Dovekit said confused.

"So it was Dawnkit's idea-" Dovekit started

Jayfeather interupted, "Dawnkit?"

"Oh yeah Dawnkit's the ginger kit's name!" Ivykit said.

Oh. Jayfeather thought.

"Anyways.." Dovekit continued. "It was Dawnkit's idea to sneak out. We were bored. And so she showed us the bottom of Iceclan territory."

"And then we smelled fox! And then it came out of the bushes and then Dawnkit pounced on it and clawed both it's ears!" Ivykit said

"And..And then it threw her off." Dovekit said. "And we dragged hee back to camp. That's it."

So it's true. Dawnkit did claw both it's ears. Jayfeather thought.

 **Alot of Timeskips sorry!**

Will they want me back? Will they think I'm dead? I don't want to risk that... Dawnkit thought. Maybe I can join Thunderclan?

Dawnkit padded to Firestar's den, Dovekit and Ivykit showed her it.

"Firestar?" She asked.

"Yes?" Firestar said. "Come in" **(Sorry idk how dens look like!)**

She padded into the den. "Uh Can..Can I join Thunderclan?"

He looked surprised. "Sure.."

 **Timeskip**

Dawnkit lived in Thunderclan since 4 moons ago. Today she was 6 moons along with Dovekit and Ivykit.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey, gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!"

Yay! It was their apprentice ceremony!

"Dovekit until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Lionblaze will be your mentor."

Dovepaw touched noses with Lionblaze.

"Ivykit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Ivypaw. Cinderheart will be your mentor."

Ivypaw touched nose with Cinderheart.

"Ans Dawnkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be..."

Who? Who?

"Squirrelflight."

 **The end.**

 **Cliffhanger! What happens?**

 **Chapter 4'll be posted soon.**

 **Riddle: Who was Jayfeather's Brother's Mate's Father's Sister's Mate? :)**

 **And the 10th reviewer can make a prophecy for Dawnpaw/feather!**

 **~Dawn**


	5. Author's Note! Sorry!

**The last chapter was weird. I mean which kit doesn't want to go back to their clan! Sorry.**

 **I keep forgetting the disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

 **Moonshine57: It was a trick question! Also Please update Soaring through the clouds, it's AMAZING!**

 **The answer was Nobody! Cinderpelt doesn't has NO mate.**

 **Sorry for a really long wait but wait a bit longer please! I have a bad case of writer's block!**

 **Idk whether Dawn should like or hate that Squirrelflight is her mentor!**

 **BTW This is an author's Note**

 **~Dawn**


	6. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

**Hi I'm back! It was a long wait...**

 **Urmmmm Well I still dunno' weather Dawnpaw should be Happy or Angry so I'll just skip that part and write it lattttter.**

 **Badguthrie: You're the 10th reveiwer! (And the 8th, 9th and 11th!) I know I said you get to make a prophecy for Dawnpaw/feather! But I need a power for Dawnpaw right now, like the The 3 Prophecy. I'll PM you.**

 **And It's Chapter 4!**

After the meeting, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Dawnpaw padded to the apprentices den. Dovepaw almost padded into the nursery. 

As Dawnpaw curled up and slept she heard Dovepaw mutter something, but she didn't know what she said.

 _Dawnpaw was in a lush green forest. She saw a cat padding to her, it was white shecat with sky blue eyes._

 _"Hello Dawnpaw." The white cat said._

 _"Who are you?"" Dawnpaw asked._

 _"I am Frozen Ice. The first leader of Iceclan. I have come to give you a prophecy."_

 _"A prophecy?" Dawnpaw echoed.  
_

 _"After the sharp eyed jay, the roaring lion, a dove's gentle wing, the clans will need a shining dawn to light their path." Frozen Ice said._

 _"What does that mean?" Dawnpaw asked._

 _"You have to find out for yourself." Frozen Ice said before Dawnpaw woke up._

What did she mean? _After the sharp eyed jay, the roaring lion, a dove's gentle wing, the clans will need a shining dawn to light their path?"_

Dawnpaw sighed, Starclan never made sense.

 **This chapter was shorrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttt! Oh well. It was a prophecy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Death

**Goodbye Dawnfeather's Story... :( WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE DOVEWING A MAIN CHARACTER? WHYYYY?**

* * *

Squirrelflight had taken Dawnpaw out hunting. Dawnpaw still didn't know weather she liked Squirrelflight or hated her. After all, she did lie about her kits.

Dawnpaw learned hunting pretty quickly and caught a mouse and a small rabbit already. The sun was starting to set, so Dawnpaw and Squirrelflight padded home, exhausted.

Dawnpaw yawned as she ate the mouse she caught. Immediately after eating, she curled up in the apprentices' den and fell asleep.

Her dreams were troubled. All she could see was herself, losing blood quickly. Then she stopped breathing. Dawnpaw realized in horror that this was a a vision from the future. She would die. She looked like an apprentice in this vision.. Would she die... Now? Tomorrow? In a moon? _Ugh.. Why can't StarClan just tell me what will happen to me?_

Dawnpaw woke up and quietly padded out of camp. She needed to clear her head, and maybe a walk would help.

Dawnpaw didn't realize that she walked straight into a badger's den and kept walking. When she stopped and sniffed the air, it was too late. The badger knew she was here, and the badger didn't look friendly.

The badger clawed her and bit her, and all Dawnpaw could do was defend herself. _This is what StarClan showed me. That I would die like this._ Dawnpaw realized.

Finally, Dawnpaw fell to the ground, bleeding. Her vision was blurring from the lack of blood and she was finding it harder to breathe. After a few minutes passed, Dawnpaw had stopped breathing altogether. Her body lay unmoving in the badger's den as her spirit floated up to StarClan.

 _I really wanted to live.._ Dawnpaw thought, watching over her clan from the sky, _but StarClan had a different destiny for me._

* * *

 ** _Okay, that was short, but you think I have any ideas after coming back after what, a year?_**


End file.
